Chinese Water Torture
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: "Nothing bad…" China murmurs in response, taking a small remote and stepping into the shadows. He takes a seat in the corner, just out of America's vision. "Now just relax, Aru…"  Water torture; slight language; no pairings.


**Requested by my cousin. Prompt was simple- **

**_Torture/Insanity- 1,515 words max/min._**

**Okay- Long story short:**

**This is... not quite an AU, but it's a future fic where a Third World War is happening. China and America are on opposing sides, obviously, but with America's inccreasing debt to China, the older nation decides to single out America. But instead of the new tortures (Whips, electric shocks, cehimicals, Ect.) That America might expect, China tries a more... _traditonal _Approach.**

**Disclaimer: Heh, I wish!**

* * *

><p>He doesn't know why he's here, or how he got here, but here he is, tied to a rack in China's home. He tugs on the ropes binding him, crying out as they bite into his ankles and wrists. The metal brace on his head is cold and uncomfortable and, as he can assume, there to keep his head still.<p>

Blue eyes look around frantically, noting that he is half-naked and bound to a rack. He tugs the restraints again, hissing as they burn at his skin.

"No use tugging, Aru, you won't get free…" A voice chides, the light above him flicking on. It blinds him for a moment, eyes flying closed as he realizes Texas is no longer on his face.

"Ch-China," He begins, trying to blink his eyes open to glare at the petit Chinese man. "Wh-what the hell are you d-doing? Wh-why am I-I here?" He yelps, the bindings not making him any less uneasy, nor the tank above him making any more comfortable.

"You know why, America, Aru…" China replies, reaching up to shift a valve on the large iron tank.

"Th-this better not be because we're at war!" America yelps, squirming about what might be in that tank.

_Acid? Poison? Liquid Nitrogen?_

He shudders. China rests a dainty hand on his chest, leaning over to shift another valve.

"Of course it is, Aru... I'm finally throwing my own two cents in." He replies.

"Wh-what the hell is this, though!" America asks.

"Nothing bad…" China murmurs in response, taking a small remote and stepping into the shadows. He takes a seat in the corner, just out of America's vision. "Now just relax, Aru…" America ignores him, remaining on edge. China frowns, but remains silent.

America finally, against his better judgement, lets his muscles relax, eyes gazing up at the tap on that tank.

The tank is old… copper. Kind of rusted on the outside and with an **'ON-OFF'** valve. The tap looks like the end of a garden hose, except the top is slightly more flared, and the end is much narrower.

Suddenly, that big old red-and-blue **'ON-OFF'** valve's switch moves to the blue **'ON'** side and he slams his eyes closed, desperate to protect New Hampshire and Vermont from whatever may be in that tank.

When nothing hits him, he slowly opens his eyes, only to blink when something cold and wet hits his forehead and makes his facial muscles twitch.

_...W…water…?_

Some of the clear, almost tasteless liquid trickles down past Vermont and over to his mouth, and he lets his tongue flick out to taste it.

_Normal water! _He thinks in surprise. _Is that China's idea of torture?_

He can't help but let out a disbelieving, relieved laugh.

China furrows his brow a bit at the laughter, glancing down at his remote where the water flow read a pale blue, almost white,** 'SLOW'**.

He gives a shrug, watching America settle back onto the slightly tilted rack with an amused, almost content smile as another small drip of water drops onto his forehead.

_Piece of cake; _America thinks cockily; _This is easy! I just get a little wet; nothing big!_

A few minutes pass, and the water is beginning to feel warm on his skin. He preferred it when the water was cool on his warm skin, but it could be worse.

More minutes pass.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip, drip._

_Drip, drip. _

_Drip, drip._

America furrows his brow in confusion; _Did the water just… get faster?_

No… no it didn't… it feels faster, but the sounds are the same as they have been…

He's imagining things; too hungry to think straight.

China stifles a little chuckle at the confused look on America's face, tucking some hair behind his ears.

He leaves the remote on his lap as he watches the western nation in amusement.

America gives a sigh as he forces himself to relax again, shuddering a bit now as the warm water hits his forehead seemingly faster than before. He tugs lightly at his wrist binds, wanting to wipe his damp, numbing forehead. The water is hitting the same place, and he honestly wonders if there's someone standing over him, pressing a finger to his forehead.

He can't move his head because of the brace, either, and he's starting to get a headache. His arms are cramping, too, from being tied above his head so long, and he's even hungrier than before.

_Suddenly getting wet don't seem so easy…_ He thinks to himself, wondering if New Hampshire can feel the water that just trickled in. Is he flooding? The rain there has been really heavy lately…

He jerks a bit as a sudden mist begins to hit his stomach and chest, even wetting the waist of his jeans.

Apparently, the tank isn't the only thing getting him wet… It's a large rig above him of water pipes.

The mist stops a few minutes later, however, the light seeming to slowly dry the tanned skin.

More water drips onto his forehead.

_Drip, drip._

_Drip, drip._

_Drip, drip._

_Drip, drip, drip._

_Drip, drip, drip._

_Drip, drip, drip._

"Hng…" He squirms a bit as the water seems to get faster again, though the speed of the slight echo from the wet '_smack_' each drip makes remains the same. He tries to angle his elbows and forearms to cover his face, but his shoulders hurt too much and his hands are tied too far apart. He lets out a soft whimper, wanting to be out of this…

China gives a grin at the reaction; simple tap water is breaking one of the strongest nations in the world. How degrading.

America tries to pull his legs up to cover his stomach as the mist starts again, hissing a bit as the coarse ropes bite into his ankles again.

He wants a towel or something… he wants the water to stop.

"Nng…" He gives another groan, squirming a bit as the once cute little _'Drip, drip, drip'_ suddenly becomes the sound of a tidal wave crashing over him. There so much water on his face; his neck… some of it's even in his ears, by his nose and mouth… Suddenly, the mister goes off again; not as fine as last time. It's more of a sprinkler now, and there's another on farther down, soaking his jeans through. He feels like he needs to gasp for air, opening his mouth and taking in a deep breath.

Some of the water seeps into his mouth, going down the wrong pipe and making him sputter and cough.

The monotony of the water droplets is driving him crazy, the crash and hiss of each drop sounding like the ocean.

He feels like he's drowning; there's another sprinkler, soaking his arms and hair. He feels Nantucket droop and he tugs again, trying to get free.

The waves are crashing over his body, soaking him and suffocating him; he needs air, needs to breath.

The light is suddenly turned off.

He stifles a scream as the water begins to smother him, leaking into his ears and drenching his body; It feels like he's in a pool, arms and legs useless as the water rushes around him.

He tugs at the restraints once more, seeing the surface just above, but his breath is running out. He whimpers, tugging harder and squirming.

He needs to get to the surface.

Suddenly, he lets his breath out in a long, loud scream, thrashing madly as he tries to get loose.

He doesn't care if he hurts himself; if the ropes burn his wrists and bruise them; if the metal brace cuts the skin on his cheeks.

The water keeps going as he writhes and yells and desperately tries to get free.

Anything was better than this; Acid, poison, liquid nitrogen- Hell, drop him in a pit of Scorpions or swarm hornets on him; Anything but the water!

The water is deafening, blinding, numbing- It's hurting him without causing any pain.

He lets out another yell;

"Please," He cries. "Please, stop the water!" Then he realizes he's sobbing. "I-I can't take it- I'll drown, please! Please!"

Suddenly, it stops.

Everything is still and silent, save for heavy gasping and sobbing from the American, and he's still drenched. The water is lukewarm; sickening as it remains on his skin.

Soft footsteps are joined by clapping as China approaches him; even in the complete darkness.

"Congratulations, America, Aru; You're one of my longest lasters…" His voice says softly, though sounding like a sonic boom in the large, near silent room. "Something to take pride in, Aru."

America can hardly wonder what there is to be proud about in begging for mercy.

"You've earned your food," China says simply; "Enjoy, Aru."

China leaves, and suddenly the ropes and the brace are gone. He doesn't know how, and he doesn't really care.

Then the light comes on, and he can see a plate of warm chicken. Beside it though, is what makes him freeze, and pale.

There, beside his chicken, is a glass…

Of water.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"An hour and a half, Aru... truly an impressive time..."<em>**

**I was tied between this torture or the one about letting a Bamboo Chute grow through America, but I decided this one would be better.**

**I might do the bamboo chute one, but for now, this is enough.**

**To prepare for it, I actually had a very good friend of mine put me through the torture. It was terrifying. About the whole hour and a half thing being an impressive time?**

**I lasted for twenty minutes. Yeah, I'm a whimp. **

**But if you ever have the chance to go through this torture, you'll know what I mean.**

**PLUS- I like to thin of Alfred's eyes as New Hampshire and Vermont. Because they're right next to each other and they look alot alike. Not perfect, though; If you look closely at your eyes, you'll see they're not exactly symmetrical. **

**Like NH and VT.**

**And the thing about New Hampshire's rain is true; It's been raining alot in the last few days; at least in Dover and Farmington.**

_**Author's note!**_

_**Of course, when this torture was created and used, I don't belive that a remote control rig with valves and misters existed. In fact, I'm sure that they originaly just used a wet cloth that dripped.**_

_**Anyway, the sprinklers and misters were my own little twist on it; China's way to modernize the torture method.**_

_**Please don't get historically technnical on me; this is a future fiction, after all.**_

_**Should there be a warning on this?**_

**Hope you enjoyed~!**


End file.
